


The Suit

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Loki in a suit, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dominat Loki, sort of submissive Darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clothes and manners do not make the man; but when he is made, they greatly improve his appearance.” – Arthur Ashe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concavepatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepatterns/gifts).



> For the awesome concavepatterns who requested about 85 million more words of a drabble I wrote about power-hungry, business suit Loki (or should we say Darcy-hungry?). Not sure I can hit 85 million words, but here's part one for you! I hope you enjoy!

“Clothes and manners do not make the man; but when he is made, they greatly improve his appearance.” – Arthur Ashe

 

The Suit – Part One: The Interview

 

Loki Laufeyson stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows of his office overlooking the bustle on the streets below. The movers and shakers of Wall Street seemed like ants in his view from the top floor of Asgard financial tower. They _would_ be ants by the time he finished his global expansion plans for Laufeyson Investments, LLC.

Everyone would know that Laufeyson was the name to trust when it came to their money. And perhaps he’d shake off the last feelings of inadequacy growing up under his older brother’s shadow had given him. It was time to make his own mark on the world and nothing short of universal acceptance as the premier investment firm would do. 

“Mr. Laufeyson?” The no-nonsense voice of secretary, Hilda Gilmartin, came through the intercom. He turned from the windows to sit at his desk before responding. 

“Yes?” He picked up a pen and opened the folder in front of him and began marking notes along the margins in preparation for an upcoming meeting.

“There’s a woman here to see you, a Darcy Lewis. She said she was sent to apply for the position of your personal assistant.” Loki frowned but didn’t pause in his work.

“I am not currently hiring a personal assistant, Hilda. You know this. Send her away like the others.” A slight pause on the other end had his pen hesitating over the paper.

“Sir, she has a reference letter from your mother.” 

Loki’s left eye twitched. Leave it to Frigga to send another of her hopeless charity cases his way. The woman was most likely a single parent with an assortment of mouths to feed who needed a good job to make ends meet. He’d send her down to human resources and have them place her with lower management if her resume was halfway decent. If not, he’d send her down to the Odinson Outdoors flagship store in Times Square. Thor tended to take in more of their mother’s strays than he did. 

“Of course she does,” he huffed, slightly irritated at the interruption of his planning. “I must place a call first, then you can bring her in.”

“Yes, Mr. Laufeyson.” Hilda replied before ending the connection.

Loki put the pen down and reached for the cell phone to his left, tapping the screen a few times and bringing it up to his ear. The call was answered by the second ring.

“Loki, dare I hope you like the new assistant I sent you?” Frigga Odinson’s pleasant voice greeted him.

“I don’t need a personal assistant, Mother. Must you send me your strays?” He was irritated, and didn’t care if she heard it in his voice.

“Darling, we hardly ever see you between your expansion, and your meetings, and when you’re not at meetings, you’re running errands. Your father…”

“He’s not my father,” Loki interrupted, more out of habit then any remaining bitterness from his angry, misspent youth.

Frigga ignored that dig as well. “Your father and I feel you take on too much and therefore are sending you someone to help. She’s perfect. Just meet with her.”

“Mother.”

“Please, Loki?” And just like that, he capitulated. Why did he even bother fighting it? Frigga always had the ability to make her husband and sons do exactly as she wanted.

“Fine. I will meet with her, but I make no promises.” He could almost picture her satisfied smile on the other end of the line.

“That’s all I ask. And Loki? Dinner Friday night at the house. It’s your father’s birthday.”

“He’s not…” 

“Enough, Loki. He is in all the ways that count, just as I am your mother in all the ways that count. Dinner. Friday. Seven o’clock.”

Before he could say anything else the call was disconnected. He returned the phone to the desk and buzzed Hilda from his desk phone to send in the woman.

He heard the door to his office open and close and the sound of high heels echoed on the hard wood floor as she approached his desk. Loki continued to scribble notes, refusing to look up until he was ready to give his attention to the woman waiting before him. A full two minutes ticked by before he put down the pen to address his unplanned interviewee.

He wasn’t counting on his body responding to her on such a visceral level. Though he kept his features neutral, he couldn’t help the arousal that sparked through him at the way she presented herself before him.

Long, dark hair curled around her shoulders, framing a lovely face. Blue eyes held a bit of ire that he’d made her wait for his attention, but her plump cherry lips distracted him to no end. He could imagine their softness wrapped around his hard – 

Loki stopped that train of thought, admiring the way her black, zipper front dress clung to curves that his fingers itched to travel over once the zipper had been pulled, revealing her lushness to him.

“Miss Lewis, please have a seat,” he indicated the chairs in front of his desk. “I apologize for keeping you waiting.” 

He watched, slightly amused as one eyebrow raised at the lack of explanation. Too bad for her that Loki had long since stopped explaining his actions to anyone. When she was seated, however, he noted the obscene amount of smooth pale legs exposed to him. What would they feel like when he buried his face between them?

Again, nothing of his thoughts showed on his face as he followed the way her tongue darted out to moisten already wet lips.

“Mr. Laufeyson, thank you for meeting with me.” She gave him a polite smile, enough to imagine nipping at the corners of it. Keeping his wicked thoughts to himself, Loki nodded.

“Miss Lewis, I am not in the habit of granting an interview to everyone who passes through the doors of Laufeyson Investments. My secretary says you also come with a recommendation from my mother. How do you know her?” 

This time her smile was genuine. “I did an internship at Foster and Selvig, where Jane Foster and I became friends. When she started dating Thor, he would sometimes bring your mother to join us for lunch. It was a pleasure getting to know such a warm, welcoming individual.” 

Loki did not miss the emphasis on “warm” and “welcoming,” two things she seemed to think he was not. If she could read his mind, however, she’d know just how welcoming he’d like to be. 

“My mother must have thought highly of you to send you my way. I understand an internship at Foster and Selvig is quite an honor and extremely difficult to earn?” 

Foster and Selvig were accounting firm giants in the financial world. Their strict adherence to law and all the services they offered made them a favorite of corporations as well as people in the private sector as well. Loki would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed by her apparent ability to intern there.

Darcy shifted restlessly in her seat and licked her lips again before answering. “Their internship program is notoriously difficult to get into. Besides needing a 3.8 GPA at the least, three recommendations and prior experience in the field are _encouraged_.”

“An impressive feat to be sure. However, given all that you accomplished, I am curious as to why you want to work as a personal assistant. Surely, Foster and Selvig offered you a job with them.” 

“They did, as a level three executive accountant. I declined as it doesn’t suit my current…ah…needs.” 

“And what needs would those be, Miss Lewis?” Loki folded his hands atop the desk, a tiny smirk on his face at her choice of words. 

“The need to experience the way a true leader dominates the world around him,” she hesitated slightly as though aware of what her words were doing to him before boldly meeting his eyes, “In finance, of course.”

Loki had to grit his teeth and bite back the swear words threatening to spill out of his mouth. This woman seemed to know exactly what buttons to push to get to him, and the urge to toss her on the desk and take what she was offering almost overwhelmed him. 

But he would not. She wanted to play, and talk of a dominant leader? Then she would play by his rules. Acting as though what she said had not affected him, Loki asked for her resume. She removed it from the folder at her side and passed it across the desk to him, and he swore she deliberately moved to show off a bit more of her ample cleavage.

Taking the paper, Loki pushed the chair back and stood, walking around to lean against the front of his desk. He studied the resume, noting not only was the woman before him incredibly beautiful but intelligent as well. A decidedly dangerous combination, and a weakness of his.

“Your resume is impressive, Miss Lewis.” Loki lifted intense green eyes from the paper in his hand to study the equally impressive form of his interviewee. “Tell me. What do you hope to gain from a position with me?”

The way her eyes shifted to rake over his body let Loki know she fully understood the unspoken meaning behind his question.

“Mr. Laufeyson, if I am offered a position with you it is my hope that it will be one of mutual satisfaction, with both parties gaining an intimate knowledge of each other’s strengths,” she paused and Loki swallowed thickly, feeling his cock twitch at the knowing gleam in her eyes, “and weaknesses.” 

She dropped her eyes to glance longingly at his crotch before coyly adding, “In finance, of course.”

Fuck. She was everything he ever fantasized about wrapped up in one bold, luscious package. There was no doubt he would have her. No doubt that she wanted to be had.

Loki cleared his throat, forcing her attention back to his face. She didn’t even blush at being caught staring at him so brazenly. Just who was this alluring minx?

“I admire your dedication to your needs,” Loki murmured, placing the resume down on his desk, “And I am pleased to offer you the position as my personal assistant.”

Darcy stood up, straightening her short black dress while Loki watched, refusing to get out of her way so she was forced to brush her body up against him. Her swift intake of breath at the contact proved that despite the way she tried to play cool, she was affected by their conversation as well. It made him feel powerful. 

She certainly was good at this game. But he was better, and she would know that the more time they spent together.

He lightly rested one hand against her back, steadying her, and enjoying the warmth coming off of her beneath his fingertips.

“Alright, Miss Lewis?” He quietly questioned.

“I am,” she replied lifting cool blue eyes to meet his steady gaze. “I am also going to take the offered position.”

He smiled wolfishly down at her, pleased by the way her pupils dilated a bit in response. “Very good, Miss Lewis. Mrs. Gilmartin will direct you to our human resources department. I look forward to instructing you on your duties. Tomorrow. Eight a.m.”

“I expect to learn much under your tutelage, _Sir_.” Loki sucked in a silent breath at her deliberate use of the word ‘sir’ as she stepped away from him and made her way out of his office.

The sway of her hips, the curves that seemed just the right size for his hands, and her plump, bitable lips kept Loki’s attention long after she was gone.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Darcy was dripping wet by the time her interview with Loki Laufeyson was over. It took everything in her power to calmly ask his matronly secretary for directions to human resources and ignore the disapproving look she received in return. She then made her way to nearest bathroom and that was where she was now. Thankfully it was a single bathroom so she didn’t have to worry about anyone else coming in as well. Her small clutch rested on the counter while Darcy took stock of her appearance in the mirror.

The owner and CEO of Laufeyson Investments, LLC was dangerously attractive. When Darcy had seen him on one of those financial news shows a few weeks ago she had been reeled in by his intelligence. The cut of his suit, and the way he wore it held her attention in an entirely different fashion. She had always been a sucker for a handsome man in a suit, but the way _he_ wore them? She would willingly do anything to peel him out of it.

After that she couldn’t learn enough about what the media called ‘The New King of Wall Street.’ His visions for global financial domination inspired her to do more than just work as an accountant. His hands he used to emphasize his words when he spoke and she could just visualize the way he might use them on her. His voice, soft and deep, inspired her to other activities in the darkness between her sheets. 

It had been nothing short of luck that Jane was dating his brother, Thor. And it had to have been fate that Darcy was able to meet his mother, who seemed pleased at the intern’s questions and interest in her younger son and offered her the chance of a lifetime.

But meeting Loki today had made her fantasies pale in comparison. The way he looked at her, it was though he was touching her with his eyes and it made her feverish. The innuendos they exchanged, the predatory way he watched her had her yearning to drop her panties and bend over the desk for him. 

Fuck, she still wanted that. Still needed something because the desire coursing through her was not going away anytime soon and she couldn’t…

Darcy’s eyes glanced at the door, checking to see if it was locked. Assured that it was, she slowly began to hike up her dress. She was too turned on, too hot, too damn needy to care she was in a locked bathroom at Laufeyson Investments, LLC. And she was too fucking aroused to walk out without taking care of herself.

With her dress around her waist, Darcy slid her hand beneath the waist band of black lace panties and sighed at the first brush of her fingers between her legs. In moments she set the rhythm she liked best. The one she knew would get her off quickly as images of Loki watching her and speaking naughty things while she rubbed herself. She envisioned him before her in his suit, eyes glittering with lust while she stroked her clit, sliding her fingers in and out, begging him to let her come.

Darcy gasped when an intense orgasm washed over her and she had to rest her free hand on the counter to keep from falling over as her knees went weak. She stayed that way, touching herself gently while she came down from the self-induced climax. If this was what spending a few minutes with Loki did to her, she couldn’t begin to comprehend what spending an extended amount of time in his presence would do. Bringing extra panties to her new job seemed like a good idea now.

Finally, Darcy washed her hands and adjusted her clothing. Confident no one would know what had just happened, she exited the bathroom and continued on her way to human resources.


	2. Part Two - The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long its taking me to update! You all are the best fandom ever, and I apologize for being horribly busy with real life stuff that just slows down my writing and updating! Anywho here is part two and let me say that it is most definitely NSFW!!!

The Suit  
Part Two – The Call

 

It was well past seven in the evening when Darcy entered Loki’s office carrying a stack of folders. Her boss was gone for the night, attending some dinner for his father but he had left her a long to do list that the overachiever in her needed to have done before she walked out the door to start her weekend. She couldn’t help it, she hated leaving things undone.

She placed the folders on the corner of his desk and turned to leave, but the few personal items on the bookshelf along the wall caught her eye. She made her way to the shelf, her attention drawn to a small silver frame where a young Loki who couldn’t have been more than twelve, stood with a slightly older Thor and two adults. Clearly the woman in the photo was Frigga, the man a smiling, older version of Thor that she assumed was his father. Well, adoptive father, given that Loki went by his birth name of Laufeyson. 

The picture captured her imagination though. The background suggested they were in Yankee stadium, and each person wore some version of a Yankees shirt and baseball cap. Frigga and her husband stood arm in arm behind the boys, not looking at the camera, but smiling deeply at each other. Thor, a little taller than Loki, had one arm thrown around his younger brother’s shoulders as they both leaned in towards each other and grinned madly at the camera. 

It was an odd thing for her to see Loki so young and carefree. At work he was a strict taskmaster, setting high standards for his staff as well as himself. Everyone was encouraged to not only do their job, but also to consistently rise above client’s expectations. With her, he was something else.

Whenever they were in the same room he eyed her like a man starving, and she was the choicest bit of morsel. His words when they spoke were often rife with innuendo. But he never touched her. And Darcy longed to feel his fingers glide over her skin. He was playing a game with her. One that left her frustrated and wanting when she went home at night.

Her only point in this game was calling him _Sir_. Every time she used it, fire flashed in his eyes and Darcy knew she affected him as much he affected her. They were on a collision course with each other and it was only a matter of time before things exploded between them.

She eyed his desk, fantasies of him taking her on top it playing in her mind and wondered what her best approach would be to get Loki between her thighs. 

A particularly naughty idea had just begun to take shape when the phone on Loki’s desk started to ring.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki strode swiftly out the door from his parent’s house. Dinner for his fath- _Odin’s_ birthday was strained at best. Thor and Jane were a couple of giggling fools throughout the meal, making his appetite iffy at best. Odin offered once again to assist with the negotiations between Laufeyson Investments and its role within the Japanese market. To both his own surprise and Odin’s, Loki found himself agreeing. Odin did have close ties with many Japanese heads of state and it would only encourage them more to consider the deal Loki had worked so diligently on.

Of course, he thought as he slid behind the wheel of his black Jaguar XJ, it was Darcy’s last minute input that made the deal so enticing to the Japanese. His exceedingly brilliant personal assistant pointed out a loophole that would have cost him millions of dollars, and disappointed more than a few people. 

Loki started the car and put it into drive, leaving his parents’ home in New Jersey and driving back to his penthouse in the city. The radio played low in the background, the song one he didn’t know but seemed to conjure an image of Darcy in his mind.

He tapped a few buttons turning on the car phone, dialing his office, where he knew Darcy would be, and all the while told himself he was just checking to make sure she finished the list of tasks he left her. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Darcy hesitated when the phone on Loki’s desk began to ring. Should she answer it? It was close to eight o’clock already and surely everyone knew that the office staff had long since gone home. 

Making up her mind, Darcy crossed the office and answered the phone, resting against the desk as she did so. 

“Laufeyson Investments, how can I help you?”

“Miss Lewis, I had a feeling you’d still be there,” Loki’s low voice came through the ear piece, a hint of teasing in his tone causing her to tense in anticipation of something that never seemed to happen.

“It’s Darcy, _Sir_.” She emphasized the word ‘sir’ tired of the flirty game they’d been playing all week. She craved him as she never had anyone before. All week he’d given her speculative looks and innuendos only she seemed to catch and it drove her mad.

On the other end of the line Loki grit his teeth as his cock hardened with way she called him sir. It was fast becoming a daily challenge to restrain himself from tossing her on the nearest available surface and taking what she so blatantly offered.

“Darcy,” he replied, drawing out her name, and smirking when he heard the breath catch. “Why are you still there?”

“I just finished the final edits for the Japan deal. And yes, the files are on your desk,” She answered, then paused briefly. “Sir.”

Loki growled low in his throat. The little vixen knew the way she affected him. Perhaps it was time to lay his cards on the proverbial table. He wanted her, she wanted him. He yearned see exactly how far she was willing to go.

Darcy heard the growl and grinned. Getting up she moved around the desk to sit in Loki’s chair. The leather creaked as she sat and he must have heard it if his next question was anything to go by.

“Are you perchance in my office?” He inquired voice dropping slightly lower than normal.

_Oh fuck,_ thought Darcy, _she was going to need some relief after this conversation._

“Yes, Sir.” 

Loki pulled into the private garage of the building he lived in and parked the car in a quiet corner. He was glad to have arrived for he wanted to give his full attention to the conversation with her. He was already half hard just because she called him sir. 

“Good. There is something I need for you to tell me, Miss Lewis.” At the sound of her agreeing, he continued speaking. “Your panties.”

“I’m sorry. My panties? I don’t understand.” Darcy’s confusion was forgivable. Loki had meant to ask her what she was wearing, but his mind, already full of fantasies hadn’t cooperated with his mouth.

“Yes. I want you to tell me what kind of panties you’re wearing.” It wasn’t a question. It was a command, softly worded that made Darcy blush.

“You want to know what my panties look like?” She questioned, feeling herself grow warm and wet at the idea of speaking so intimately with Loki.

“Yes.” He could hear the change in her breathing, knew she was aroused. He felt himself harden further thinking of how her body responded whenever he was near. Damn but he wanted to watch her body come alive beneath him. This would have to do for now.

Darcy opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling with words. Of all the things she thought he might say, this was not it.

“I’m waiting, Miss Lewis. And I do so despise being made to wait for something I want.” _Liar,_ he thought. He knew he’d wait a long time if it meant being able to lay claim to her.

“Sorry, Sir,” she said finding her balance. She wanted this, she reminded herself, and damn if she wasn’t going to get after it. “It’s not that I don’t want to answer your question. It’s just, well, I’m actually not wearing any panties.”

Loki sucked in a breath. Her confession was unexpected. Had he known when he was at the office earlier, things might be a little different now.

“Do you often work without any underthings on?” His trousers were uncomfortably tight now.

“Only when I come to work for you,” she replied a bit breathily.

“Fuck, Darcy,” he muttered. 

“I’d like to,” she replied without thinking, and had to smile when he huffed out a laugh in return.

Loki needed to hear her come. If he couldn’t touch her and take her right now, he needed something to hold him over until he could get her alone.

“Darling, if I asked, would you touch yourself for me right now?” Something in his tone made her thighs clench and her heart sigh. 

“Oh yes,” she murmured without hesitation. 

“Are you sitting?” 

“In your chair,” she told him. Loki groaned. He’d never look at his chair the same way again.

“Put the phone on speaker. I want your hands to go wherever I tell you to put them.”

Darcy complied quickly hands practically shaking with excited energy, ready to come at his command.

But he didn’t tell her to touch herself, not right away. Instead he spoke to her in a voice dark as midnight and sin that left her breathless.

“I should tell you that your legs are perfectly shaped. I’ve fantasized about having them over my shoulders, my face buried between your lush thighs. I’ve imagined the way they might tremble at the pleasure I would give you.”

Darcy moaned at his words and wished he were in front of her. Both hands rested on the arms of the chair and she flexed her fingers, wanting to ease the ache he was building inside of her, but she didn’t. She shifted her legs then stilled, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

Loki heard her moan and felt his cock twitch in his pants and tried to find a more comfortable position in the driver’s seat. The sounds she made were erotic. He wanted more of them.

“Why don’t you raise your dress, love. Let me see more of you.” Darcy inhaled at the way his voice wrapped around her in the darkness of his office. He surrounded her, even if he wasn’t physically present in the room with her.

Slowly she let her hands drift to the hem of her dress, inching it up.

“Talk to me, Darcy. Tell me what you’re doing.” He gently commanded her.

Darcy had to swallow twice before she could speak as she was so aroused, but she again found her balance and tried to give as good as she was getting from Loki.

“I’m raising the hem of my dress, Sir, letting you see more of my legs,” she rasped out.

“Good girl. Now raise it all the way to your waist. I want to picture you completely exposed against the cool leather of my chair.” 

Loki swore he’d never been as aroused as he was in this moment as she whimpered in response to his words. He palmed himself over his trousers, trying to relieve some of the pressure between his legs. It didn’t help much at all.

Darcy finally had her dress raised to her waist and gasped at the cool contact of leather against her heated skin. 

“Loki…” She said his name and he felt it as a caress on skin. 

“I bet you look utterly beautiful there in my office, so wanton and willing and ready for me. Take the top of your dress down too, Darcy. I’ve been dreaming of those luscious breasts of yours.”

“Yes, I want you to see me like this,” she whispered to him in the darkness as she moved to pull down her dress, exposing herself completely. “I want to be touched, Sir. Please touch me.” She pouted, just a little but he was drawing out the game and she felt as though she were going to explode.

“Imagine me cupping your breasts in my hands, rubbing my thumbs over your sensitive nipples, until they harden into tiny peaks.” 

“Please,” she cried out.

“Touch yourself while I’m speaking, Darcy. Pretend it’s my hands on your body, my mouth drawing your breasts into my mouth one at a time, licking and sucking as you quiver beneath me.” 

Darcy’s hands cupped her own breasts, kneading and shaping them. Her fingers squeezed and pinched the nipples, sending spirals of pleasure straight to her core. His words drove her higher, so that her speech was incoherent at best, but Loki didn’t mind. He loved every sound, knowing it was he who was bringing those sounds out of her.

“Slide your hands downward, my dear,” he said, trying to ignore the way his body responded to every noise she made. “Imagine me trailing my fingers along your thighs. Spreading your legs wider, hooking them over the arms of the chair.” 

Even as he said the words she was acting them out. First the right leg, then the left until she was opened to him, at least the him she pretended was standing in front of her.

“I wish I could see you. Your body displayed for my eyes and my touch. I bet you’re positively dripping, aren’t you my dear? What do you look like down there? Do you keep yourself trimmed?”

Darcy’s hands were still on her thighs when she answered his question in a whisper. “Bare, Sir. I’m completely bare.”

Loki groaned, his own imagination running wild with images of her riding his cock, her bare pussy clenching around him. 

“Woman, you’re going to be the death of me some day,” he muttered before deftly undoing his trousers and wrapping one hand around himself. He hadn’t wanted to jack off in his car like some randy teenage boy, but the she was exquisite, and surprising and arousing. And he was desperate for relief.

“I want you to touch your pussy and think of me,” he told her, and she did, gasping and arching at the feel of her fingers.

“More. I need more.” She told him. And Loki spoke more harshly as he stroked himself to the rhythm of the sounds she made.

“Think of my fingers, rubbing and stroking your clitoris before dipping down to the heat of your opening. Imagine me, sliding first one then two fingers inside. Slowly stretching you.”

Darcy was so wet her fingers slid easily inside and she felt the walls of her pussy clench around them. 

“Loki…please…” she cried out when he fell silent. 

“What do you need, Darcy?” He demanded. 

“I need to come. Oh god, I need you to let me come.” Needy and desperate she begged him for release.

“Pump your fingers while you picture me between your legs, my cock deep within you. Imagine our bodies moving together, as the fire grows hotter between us. I’m driving deeply into you, hips snapping as you roll your own beneath me...” 

Loki’s own hips stuttered at the fantasy he was building for both of them. Darcy was beyond responding, fingers moving in a frenzy as she chased her release. 

Both of them were breathing hard, moans and whimpers and groans the only sounds each could hear. It seemed to take forever but in mere moments Darcy was screaming his name, body shaking as her orgasm finally washed over her. 

Loki pumped himself a few more times, coming seconds after with a hoarse whisper of her name. Hot spurts of come covered his suit but he didn’t care.

Eventually their breathing returned to normal. Loki tucked himself back into his trousers and tried to think of what to say next. Finally, he spoke with great care. “Darcy, you are an amazingly beautiful woman. I thank you for sharing this intimate act with me.” 

Darcy, who had been slumped in the chair, completely wiped out by the strength her climax sat up straight and began adjusting her dress. Did he just thank her? And why did her heart melt a little at that? 

“I…you’re welcome?” She was unsure how to answer, her usual wit and sarcasm didn’t seem appropriate, neither did a flat out come on in the face of his gentlemanly words.

Loki chuckled softly. “I hope you’ll allow even greater intimacy between us in the future.”

“I’d be happy to allow it,” she replied softly. Thinking it over she added, “Sir,” then grinned as she heard him catch his breath. She wondered briefly what his thoughts were on Dom/sub relationships, because he seemed to have a thing for her calling him sir.

“Good night, Darcy.” Loki disconnected the call, and thanked the powers that be that no one had entered the garage while he gotten off to Darcy getting off to him. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Darcy hung up the phone and stood, stretching and straightening her dress. She was more relaxed then she had been all week and she couldn’t wait to get home, shower and relive what just happened in Loki’s office. 

She also had some planning to do for their next encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following images:

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter based off of the following two images:
> 
> AND


End file.
